bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 24
I woke up with my head in pain. I was in a hospital bed. I saw my entire team surrounding me. "What happened?" Drago opened up. "I don't know." Phantom: "You both passed out since your battle with Parasyte. Jade's been giving you mouth-to-mouth ever since, Masters." Jade hit Phantom on the head. Phantom: "Calm down I'm joking." Me: "She knows she wants to." Jade: "If you weren't in a hospital bed, I would smack you across the face." Me: "Glad to know nothing's changed, how long was I out for?" Axel: "Since yesterday afternoon." Drago: "So about a day." Emilia: "Yeah." Me: "I just remembered! Emilia! You've had the Sapphire Jewel Fragment this entire time and you never told us!" Emilia: "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was the Jewel Fragment!" Me: "Well it doesn't matter because all of the Fragments are gone but mine!" Olifus: "Masters stop being mean!" Phantom: "Stop yelling at her! She didn't know and it was Parasyte's fault!: Me: "Sorry.... I'm just a little weirded out from passing out and that huge brawl. Sorry Emilia, I didn't mean to yell." Emilia: "Its ok, so what do we do now?" Drago: "I remember the Six Ancient Warriors taking our Jewel Fragments except Brawley's and they said he had to make sure you all win." I got up. "Well, time for training." Jade: "Are you kidding? You were just unconscious a couple minutes ago!" Me: "Well that was a couple of minutes ago. Alright, EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" Jade: "Some things haven't changed." We all went outside. Me: "We need a good arena... a place to practice...." Phantom: "Why don't we just go to Interspace?" Me: "You guys will be fighting real brawls, so I'm giving you real training. We have too much risk of attack from someone if we leave the planet. PLAY YOUR BAKUGAN!" My Blitz Dragonoid, Phantom's Tornado Hawktor, Emilia's Olifus, Destroyer's Dharak, Jade's Brawlacus Dharak, and Axel's Sabator all stood. Meanwhile... Immortus, in the darkest depths of New Vestroia was nearing the Perfect Core. Many Bakugan guarding the Core were annihalated by Horridian. "Show yourself!" Legendary Masked Soldier Exedra revealed himself. "What do you want?" Immortus: "Simple, a brawl, for the Shadow Jewel Fragment." Exedra: "Well, you must win. And it won't be easy, because in this trial, the ones judging you will be ones from your past." Exedra vanished, and in his place appeared a girl with black hair. Girl: "Remember me?" Immortus: "You look like more than 1 person." Girl: "Call me Memory. Its probably all I am to you." Exedra: (Ball form) "She represents more than one person, now BRAWL!" Immortus, Exedra, Horridian, and Memory suddenly appeared in an arena of darkness. "Gate Card set!" Memory: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Evo Alpha Hydranoid!" Immortus: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Horridian!" Without command, the three heads of each Bakugan blasted their opponent. The 6 total blasts collided and the ground began to crack. Memory: "Gate Card open! Alpha Hydranoid!" The character card doubled Alpha Hydranoid's G-Power. Horridian- 1000Gs. Alpha Hydranoid- 1000(2)=2000Gs. Memory: "Ability Activate! Death Trident!" Horridian- 700Gs. Immortus: "Ability Activate! End Guardner Alpha!" Horridian vanished in the shadows and attacked Hydranoid from behind while being 3 separate Bakugan. Memory: "Ability Activate! Destroy Vanish!" Hydranoid grabbed each Horridian with his "tentacles" and draining each of their power to 0. Immortus: "Bakugan Armor Activate! Horrid Armor: Guardian of Hades!" Each Horridian appeared with armor. Hydranoid's ability was useless. "Ironically, you are the one guarding something here. Horridian, Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!" With each Horridian blasting Hydranoid, Memory lost the battle. Alpha Hydranoid returned to ball form and flew up to Immortus.. Memory: "Goodbye..." She vanished. Immortus wanted to reach out for her, but he hesitated. Instead, he just held Alpha Hydranoid in his hand. Exedra; "Your next opponent. You may know him as Brawley X Masterz." An illusionary version of me appeared. Immortus: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Evo Alpha Hydranoid!" Illusion Masterz: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Exedra!" The other 5 Legendary Soldiers appeared. Immortus: "This better not be 6-on-1." Illusion Masterz: "Double Ability Activate! Nebulous Hammer+Graviton Hammer!" Evo Alpha Hydranoid- 1000Gs -> 200Gs. "Darkus Power Drain! This takes all the Darkus power around and transfers it to Exedra." Evo Alpha Hydranoid- 0. Hydranoid returned to Ball form. "Why play a Bakugan that just lose to something weaker than Exedra?" Immortus: "I just wanted to try something. Bakugan Brawl! Rise Darkus Horridian! Double Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher+Deadly Nightmare! Gate Card Open! Rise of Hell!" Illusion Masterz: "Double Ability Activate! Demon Wizard+Final Wizard!" Exedra was taking power from the other Legendary Soldiers. Both Bakugan's powers were rising to extraordianary levels. ________________________________________________________________________________________ We were having a free-for-all brawl in the middle of some random insignificant desert. Me: "Drago! Ability Activate! Spire Dragon!" Phantom :"Ability Activate! Tornado Boormerang!" Emilia "Ability Activate! Olifon Blaster!" Destroyer: "Ability Activate! Thunder Probe!" Jade: "Ability Activate! Holy Blow!" Axel: "Ability Activate! Destroy Horn!" We were each giving it all we got. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Immortus: "Of all people you create to face me, why did you pick Brawley X Masterz?: Illusion Masterz: "Isn't it obvious? Its because we met before you became Immortus. You used to brawl with me sometmes, before you took the darker path. Before, you were just Aides, not Immortus." Immortus: "I haven't changed at all." Exedra: "Confess your secret or you will never get the Shadow Jewel Fragment." Immortus: "I'm not here for Parasyte... I want to have it for myself... Horridian! Bakugan Armor! Horrid Armor: Guardian of Hades! Enraged Fusion Ability Activate! Darkness Chaos Invoke!" The power of all surrounding Bakugan was absorbed into Horridian. Exedra began to fade. The Shadow Jewel Fragment appeared around Immortus' neck. The remaining energy of Exedra was surrounding Horridian. Exedra's voice: "You get the Jewel Fragment, but I have more power for you... But you don't yet deserve it... I will come back when you deserve my power or when you truly need it... Goodbye!" Exedra vanished. Illusion Masterz: "When you brawl the real Masterz, watch out." The illusionary Masterz disappeared. Immortus returned to the surface with Horridian and he hid the necklace under his shirt. Immortus: "Parasyte doesn't need to know anything..." __________________________________________________________________________________________ "Masterz... Drago... Masterz...Drago... Masterz... Drago..." Me: "Hey Drago, do you hear something?" Drago: "Yes... I do..." While unfocused, Drago was hit by Hawktor's attack. "HEY!" Hawktor: "Focus on the battle next time!" Phantom: "Yeah Brawley! C'mon, focus." Jade: "See, I told you that he shouldn't be doing this." Me: "I'm fine." "Masterz... Immortus took the Shadow Jewel Fragment..." Me: (Apollonir, its you! Wait, what?!) "Promise me you will not hunt him down for it, he will realize what he really wants to do with his new found power." Me: (Ok, I promise.) "Guys! Let's take a break! We will continue training after we eat!" Our Bakugan returned to ball form. Phantom: "Sounds good to me." A different voice spoke to Drago. " Blitz Dragonoid... Do not underestimate your enemies... Live and fight with confidence and your guard up... or die trying..." Drago: (Who was that?) I looked down at my Crimson Jewel Fragment around my neck. I thought 'It should've been me, not them. The Six Ancients should've taken my Jewel Fragment, not my team's. Now with Drothkenoid, Horridian, and Drakohex lurking about, this won't be easy." What secrets is Immortus hiding? Who is speaking to Drago? Will Masterz's training be good enough? Find out on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts